


Takes Two to Whisper Quietly

by Emono



Series: Emono Does The Things [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Body Worship, Cutesy, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Pack Dynamics, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 19:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3822262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emono/pseuds/Emono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray doesn't want to be treated like an Omega, but Mark's not your everyday Alpha. The longer they're around each other, the more they feel. </p><p>--- </p><p>“You can come back whenever,” Mark blurted out a little too loudly before quieting down. “I’m, uh, happy to have you. It’s nice having someone here.” His lips pursed for a moment. “It’s nice having you here.”</p><p>“Fucking sap,” Ray snorted despite the way his heart stuttered behind his rib cage. “Bro hug it out, come here.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Takes Two to Whisper Quietly

**Check out[my writing](http://emono-omae.tumblr.com/post/145294222646/rtah-drabble-commissions) on tumblr!  
**

**The "Couple" app is totally real, btw, and it's really fun :)**

 

* * *

 

 

“If you treat me like an Omega, I’m going to kick your ass.”

  


It was the first thing that came out of Ray’s mouth when he came back into the office. He had presented late and Geoff had helped him through it, bringing a steady flow of food and fresh sheets to keep him comfortable. His boss had bought him his first suppressants, scent neutralizing deodorant, slick pads, and specialized items like shampoo and soaps for before/after heats. Ryan had offered to help when he’d seen how miserable Ray was falling into his class at work, sweating and gulping down water like it would save his life, but Geoff was Pack Alpha. The term was outdated, almost silly in their modern time, but their group had formed a pack over the years and Geoff was protective. It was his job to see to their new Omega.

  


Ray stood at the doorway of their office and his stance told them this wasn’t his first stop. They could all smell traces of Burnie and Matt on him. Apparently he was dead serious about this. His jaw was set in determination and the pack just nodded, submitting to his demand. Ray didn’t want to be handled like the usual Omega - he didn’t want to be pet and coddled like Gavin and Kdin, or fawned over like Lindsay. Ryan, Geoff, and Michael carried knots but he didn’t want them to treat him any differently. The guys were a little confused, Michael even a little stung that Ray thought he’d treat him badly because of how he presented.

  


Once Ray had his headphones firmly on, Ryan shrugged at the others’ curious looks and shifted the brim of his cap further down. “Think about it, guys. He’s had to deal with fetishizing his whole life. The difference between calling him a ‘hot little mutt’ and a ‘hot piece of Omega ass’is how only how many times you get punched. He shouldn’t have to tolerate that bullshit.”

  


The pieces clicked together and Michael nodded. He’d never thought of Ray having to deal with people pawing at him for the color of his skin. He’d personally never had to deal with that and he felt like an asshole for not having immediately understood. If Ray didn’t want the Alphas fussing over him then Michael trusted the Lad to take care of himself.

  


Ray’s fangs weren’t as prominent but they were just as sharp as anyone else’s.

  


o0o0o0o

  


_**Ray-senpai** _   
_Sorry I’ve been MIA. I kinda presented on Mon at the office. I’m an Omega_

  


He’d been typing out a long explanation to Wade about a future short when the little orange dot popped up in their Skype conversation. He sent the half finished message with a quick _hold on a sec_ before clicking over to it. Ray had been silent and offline for days and he’d worried. He’d only called once, he didn’t want to be annoying, but his friend hadn’t answered. He’d been tempted to call Geoff but he’d wrapped himself up in work and the worry had been pushed to the far corner of his mind. It had resurfaced from the little _bing_ of a new message.

  


Mark saw the message and let out a soft _whoof_. He leaned back in his seat and slid his glasses up into his hair, palm scrubbing over his face. He needed a shave and maybe a haircut but those thoughts were fleeting compared to this new piece of information. He wasn’t exactly surprised, there were always indicators even before presenting. That faint vanilla scent must have bloomed into into rich sweetness by now.

  


Mark tilted his head back with a small sigh. Even without their dynamics in play he’d always had great affection for Ray, had always looked up to him though they were the same age. Ray made gaming in front of people looked easy, he had a demeanor about him like he didn’t care what people thought and it gave him strength. Mark knew there was a gentle core in the Lad, that his heart was softer than he let on, but thenonchalance he wore like a coat was endearing. Since they became friends he’d become protective but only a little. Ray had proven more than a few times that he could handle himself, that he never needed an Alpha to shield him from anything.

  


He tilted his head to the side and hummed to himself. This didn’t change anything. There’d always been strong feelings between them. Now that Ray had presented as an Omega he could only think of how others would treat him now. But Omega suited his friend and he felt a swell of pride. He was an equalist in all ways but his mom had raised him to respect Omegas, to treasure them, and now a great friend of his was one of them.

  


Mark sat back up and slide his glasses back down before he replied.

  


_I’m weirdly proud?? You’ll make a great Omega._

  


The reply was almost instant.

  


_**Ray-senpai** _   
_;)_

  


Mark got all hot around the ears and he jolted a little, glasses sliding down the bridge of his nose. He knew it was stupid and a small gesture but he felt a butterfly or two in his stomach over it.

  


o0o

  


Mark was thrilled to learn that Ray was going to be at PAX too with Geoff and Jack. It would be a week long event and he wanted to catch up, to experience Rays scent first hand and play games side by side for the first time in months.

  


When they see each other it’s in the top floor of the hotel and it’s nothing but smiles. Mark drop[ed his key when he spotted dark glasses and that familiar Twitch hoodie. Ray’s grin was almost bigger than his own smile and they both took off in a run almost at the same time. Geoff’s crackled bark told them to slow down but they didn’t care and they _collided._ Mark lifted his friend up off his feet and they both laughed, arms wrapping tight around one another.

  


Mark noted how much softer Ray’s hair was now against his cheek, how he had a little more padding in some places and seemed a strangely radiant. While it was nothing to heft the Lad up into a hug, the Alpha was nearly bowled by the scent. What was just day-old cookie before had exploded into something right out of the oven, something freshly homemade. It was cliche but it was a perfect fit. He pushed down the urge to lick and just held him tighter instead.

  


When they pulled back they were pink-cheeked and still smiling, though both of them were clinging just a little too tight and breathing just that much deeper to catch the other’s scent.

  


“Wow.”  


“I know, right? I’m a fucking Omega.”

  


“Damn right you are.”

  


Geoff’s exasperated sigh could be heard down the hall.

  


o0o

  


PAX went heavy for the weekend but fizzled off around Sunday. They both still had appearances to make and videos to do, things to sign and fans to hug, but they took a day to spend together and catch up. Most of the day was spent hopping from one food place to another and stuffing their faces with good food, but they calmed down will full stomachs and early evening they settled in Mark’s room. It was bigger than the ones the AH guys shared and had big squishy couch with a large TV, an Xbox already hooked up to it. Mark considered himself more of a PC guy (which was why him and Ryan got along so well) but his fingers were quick to remember the controls. They had to be to keep up with the Lad.

  


They caught up on the important stuff once they had the game going and Mark had remastered the controls. They talked about how their moms were, new updates to their video makers, how the other RT crew was doing, and the shittiest Indie games Mark had been sent.

  


“You still dating that one Beta chick?”

  
“She was really nice but she we were just better friends.”

  
“ Sounds like me and Michael - _heyo_.”

  


Ray won two rounds before he talked about his own love life. “I didn’t really expect anything when I presented but I’ve had some people ask me out.”

  
To his credit, Mark didn’t falter. “Really? Got some suitors?”

  


Ray chuckled at the term. “Yeah, I guess, but I turned them down. They were just kind of interested because I was an Omega. I hung out with a few of them but they just weren’t really right for me.”

  


“With how you smell, I’m not surprised you had a few trying to bite.”

  


They played for a while before switching to GTA just to screw around. Ray kept glancing over at the Alpha but they stayed in comfortable silence. While Mark was busy lighting up the sky with fireworks and terrorizing people, Ray set his controller in his lap and idly walked his avatar in circles.

  


“Okay, can I be honest about something?”

 

Mark felt a little bolt of worry in his heart and he sat up straighter, fingers going still on the controller. “Yeah, man.”

 

“I’ve never scented with anyone before except for Michael and Geoff and I like, fucking hate cherries and Geoff’s scent kind of hits me like a lemon, you know?” The Lad sniffed lightly but didn’t move any closer. “But I don’t actually know how or anything. They kind of just did it to me. Maybe you could show me? If that’s not weird or anything.”

  


Mark set the controller on the table and turned toward him with a big grin, one leg tucked close to him and the other dangling over the couch. “It’s not ‘weird or anything’. I’m surprised Geoff didn’t teach you?”

  


Ray shrugged with one shoulder. “Ryan offered to show me and he smells good and everything, but he’s got a wife and it feels weird.”

  


Dark brows wiggled suggestively. “Didn’t you like him for a while?”  


“Dude, like, back when I first started!” Ray laughed, a blush almost coming over him. “That was a dumb crush and it’s been dead for a while. He’s like an older brother, all the guys are.”  

  


Mark felt a little heart flutter of something like relief but he pushed it down. “Non-family member scenting, we can do that.”

  


Ray turned toward him and shed his jacket, showing off his Team Lads shirt and settling in to listen.

  


“The, uh, informal way is to do it at the wrists. When you meet someone and shake their hand, sometimes they’ll pull your hand up and scent you.”

  


Ray nodded and offered his hand. “Yeah, Joel did that. I thought it was weird.”

  


Mark cradled the back of the Lad’s hand and sighed quietly at how warm he was, how soft the sparse hair there was. He brought it closer and shot a cheeky wink at Ray before he closed them and ran his nose over the delicate inner wrist. He refused to breathe too deeply, he didn’t want to get drunk and with a scent this strong it would be _so_ easy. But with his lips so close he could almost taste it and pulled back sharply.

  


Ray frowned and looked down at his wrist like there was something wrong. “What’s up?”  


“How about you do it to me instead of going back and forth? You’ll learn better that way.” The white lie was easy and the smile he coupled it with seemed to ease Ray’s nerves. He felt like an asshole for not being honest but he didn’t want to make things weird by admitting he was afraid of getting overwhelmed. It had taken a lot for Ray to ask this favor and he didn’t want to mess it up with his weird feelings.

  


“Cool.” Ray scooted closer and took up the Alpha’s hand without preamble. He turned it over and Mark held his breath as his wrist was nosed at. “How long should I do it for?”

  


“Just enough to get the scent.” Mark took a small, calming breath that was tinged with vanilla and tried to concentrate on what he was saying. “But for friends like Michael or Geoff they probably scented at your hair. That’s more common with people you know and like. It’s weird, hair keeps a lot of scent and there’s all those pores. A lot of the pulse points, really. But the throat is kind of for more intimate friends? It’s really rude to kind of just shove your face there. Alphas doing it to Omegas without permission is kind of like grabbing their ass, but you should know that. Your parents didn’t talk to you about this? You didn’t, uh, look it up on the internet?”

  


When Ray looked back at him the boy’s eyes were darker than before, lips pressed to the soft inner wrist. “You know my parents are Betas, and the internet is unreliable. Christ, dude, you smell _amazing_.”

  


“Wait, wh-” Mark’s words sputtered out as Ray mouthed over his wrist. A hot tongue swiped over it, kicking off his glands and forcing them to pump out more scent for the Omega that was so rightfully asking for it. Ray grew more eager with each lick and once the skin only tasted of his saliva he moved on with sudden determination. Mark tried to scoot away, to tell Ray to slow down and they were just playing around but the boy was determined. Ray crawled closer and grabbed his shoulder, dragging him forward until he could bury his nose in his hair.

  


“Like this?”

  


Mark swallowed thickly as Ray brushed his nose through his hair, taking greedy gulps that were a little too eager to be just between friends. The Omega was so close now, his own mouth inches away from the slice of shoulder that peaked up the slightly too big shirt and that long line of throat. Mark tried to hold his breath but he couldn't last for as long as the other rubbed his cheek in his tresses. The light pressure, the tickling sensation, it was too much and when he finally puffed out his restrained breath he got a mouthful of strong vanilla. And it was _incredible_.

  


Ray smiled at the way Mark slumped into the couch and let his head fall to the side. The unguarded posture made his chest a little tight but it wasn't a bad feeling. He moved in a slow path down from his friend's soft hair to the exposed little thump of his pulse. It was too tempting and the scent was strong there, calling to him. He only bumped his nose against it at first, the slightest touch, but then he inhaled and it felt like getting a bellyfull of chocolate. His tongue darted out to briefly taste and the Alpha’s pleased rumble only drove him on to kiss at the damp flesh, lips demanding to stay and press flush to feel the life dancing beneath it.

  


Mark’s hand curled around his shoulder and held him firmly, keeping him close in his own greedy need to share scents. To bond. They both got swamped with the desire to bite, to lap up one another scents and scrub it into their skin.

  


Ray ripped himself away with a gasp. He tried to hide how he was panting but it was impossible. Mark wasn’t in much better shape. The Omega felt woozy and he pushed himself back until he hit the other couch arm. They both kind of sunk into the furniture and avoided eye contact, their tingling fingers telling them both that this wasn’t just a normal scent.

  


Without meaning to, they closed their eyes in near unison and echoed the same thought. _Fucking shit._

  


“So, do...I like...smell good?” Ray asked with heavy hesitance, words jarring on his clumsy tongue. His mouth felt numb, his lungs heavy, and his heart was fluttering so hard it was starting to hurt. From the flush on Mark’s cheeks the Alpha wasn’t doing much better. And then he laughed, low and kind of awkward.

  


“Do you want me to truthfully answer that or do you want me to pretend?” Mark asked. The Lad’s stomach churned and he sobered up a little. Did he smell terrible? Is that why Mark hadn’t scented him back? Michael and Geoff had only told him he smelled great, he hadn’t worked up the courage to ask them outright and now he was regretting it. The confusion must have been obvious on his face. “Do you even know what your scent is, Ray?”

  


He shrugged one shoulder. “Uh, no? Not really. I kinda...I don’t know, I guess it’s hard to smell yourself. Why? Is it bad?”

  


Mark had laughed through his nose before adjusting his glasses more comfortably on his nose. “You smell like vanilla cake.”

  


The statement was so sudden it kind of startled them both.

  


“I _what_?”

  


“Or, like, homemade ice cream.” Mark tried to keep himself from gushing but it was hard with that addictive scent still tickling his nose. “I’m not really sure? I’m trying really hard not to huff it here. It’s the kind scent you’d get lost in.”

  


Ray ducked his head. “Thank. Wanna’ play another round?”  


“More like six more.”

  


They went late into the night, Ray coming out on top but Mark keeping up with him. They started to yawn more than talk and two AM snuck up on them. Too tired to go back to his own room, Ray offered to crash on the couch but the Alpha insisted he take the bed. After some light arguing, Ray agreed and crawled in, both of them passing out the moment they stretched out. Their bonding time continued on into the morning over breakfast, a small meet-and-greet with a group of fans via a contest and they were high energy in the best way. The signed as many things as they could and then took off for lunch together, joined by Jack. Geoff popped up into Ray’s later in time to bring a bunch more games, and soon it devolved from “casual game evening” to “mini tournament with ProJared too” that went late into the night.

  


Ray passed out on Mark’s bed again, the sheets smelling only of him and Geoff from where the older Alpha napped briefly between rounds. When his alarm went off the next morning, Geoff and Mark were sloppily piled on the couch together with a blanket around them. Though there was a pang of jealousy (that caused more confusion than anything), Ray snapped a picture and the sour feelings were swamped by a rush of affection when Mark snuffled and buried his face in Geoff’s chest. The older Alpha grumbled something and tossed an arm around his head, cradling him close in an instinctive need to comfort even with his mustache twitching from the clearly Alpha scent tickling his nose.

  


He posted it on twitter with only a few seconds of hesitation, mostly spent admiring the cute scene. _#Alphalove #cananomegagetahugoverhere?_

  


o0o

  


Ray took the day with Jack to do another another round of meet-ups but Mark had to stay behind to try and pump out at least two videos. He’d left the Alpha asleep on the couch but got a text not even ten minutes into the car ride out to the convention center.

  


**MP:** _Can I crash on the bed? My back is killing me and I just wanna catch a power nap or two between recordings._

  


Ray laughed out loud at the words and shot back a quick message. _Dude, it’s YOUR ROOM. Sleep wherever you want. Sorry I stole the bed._

  


Jack hadn’t driven them a block before Mark replied.

  
**MP:** _Lol - I wanted you to be comfortable. You can have it again tonight if you want?_

  


Ray’s thumb hovered over the screen for a few long moments while he mulled that over. They were only in town for another night and they’d already spent two together...was that weird? He enjoyed spending time with Mark so much and they wouldn’t see each other again in person for a while. He was tired but he really wanted to hang out more. He felt kind of bad mooching on Mark’s room but Geoff and Jack had admitted it was nice just the two of them, like back in the day. But that scenting the other night had left him with a kind of craving that he didn’t want to analyze too deeply.    

  


He tapped out a reply and hit send before he could talk himself out of it. _Dude, let’s do it._

  


o0o

  


They spent the evening together and got some cheap burgers but Geoff popped in once the sun went down and offered Mark a “Markiplier Does Rage Quit” stream with Michael via Twitch. The Alpha took the chance to co-stream and that left Ray by himself the large suite. He played games for as late as he could before he decide to call it a night.  

  


Ray stripped down to his boxers and got an old t-shirt out of his duffel to sleep in. Mark didn’t seem like he’d be back anytime soon and maybe he’d come back hopped up on energy so they could squeeze in a round of COD before the Omega passed out again. He changed into the fresh clothes and toed off his socks before flopping down on the bed. The bed let out a _womf_ and the impact kicked up a heavy wave of dark chocolate scent with threaded traces of cool mint. The smell coated his lungs and made him tingle from his nose down to his belly. Goosebumps prickled up along his forearms and the back of his neck, blooming along his shoulders in one fell swoop.

  


Mark’s smell had seeped into the sheets and it had mixed up with old traces of his own scent. He’d been telling the truth when he said he couldn’t really smell himself but it was a lie now. How could he miss it? It curled deep into his friend’s scent and the combo made his stomach growl. He took a deep inhale from the pillow and moaned faintly. Sundaes with rich, dark syrup. Fresh sugar cookies dipped in chocolate.

  


Ray clenched his eyes shut and slid a shaking hand along the cool expanse of sheets. He wanted to soak in the scent, he wanted to scrub it into his skin.

  


He fell asleep with a long, happy sigh and later on when Mark came back he made sure to tiptoe past the Omega and pass out on the couch.

  


o0o0o0o

  


On the drive back to the airport they stopped at a gas station for cheap snacks. Ray found himself roaming the candy aisle in search of something he wasn’t sure of. He plucked through some of the displays and eventually settled on a smile pile of candy bars. He wasn’t sure what it was but they all sounded appetizing and he couldn’t leave any of them unsampled.

  


Jack took a look at the pile of candy and frowned curiously. “I didn’t know you liked dark chocolate.”

  


Ray stared at the candy bars on the counter and recognized the pattern. “Oh. Uh, I guess so? I don’t know man. Just got a craving.”

  


“I’ll say.”

  


Half the pile was gone before they got their baggage checked.

  


o0o0o0o

  


They had Skyped before but after PAX they started it up again and much more often than before. Over a few weeks they went from audio calls every two or three days to a brief call before bed, and it began to escalate to a casual level until it developed a symbol system. One of them would text an asterisk to the other and if they got an asterisk back it meant they were clear to call. With Ray at the office and Mark recording/editing almost constantly, there were few precious hours in the day where he got to choose what to do.

  


Then there was the message that started their new routine.

  


**Ray-senpai**

_So I just got up - wanna talk?_

  


There was a two hour difference between them and most days their free time was right when they woke up and when they went to bed. They were both nervous at first just because they thought they would run out of things to say, that they would find out they weren’t really as good friends as they’d thought, but the routine became so easy that it was almost compulsive to reach over and call the other on the way to the bathroom after they woke up.

  
Mark started getting up at nine whenever he could so their alarms were synced. Video was turned on but they didn’t have to look to talk. They carted each other into their kitchens and complained about a lack of eggs, about having to go outside to get food, about dishes and work schedules and projects. Phones with Skype still running were left on tables as they went about and got their showers, and they came together again to brush their teeth and make weird faces at one another.

  


Ray loved to watch Mark wrestle with his hair. Mark always grinned at the way Ray’s own stuck up everywhere before his shower and just after. They got dressed, cameras still aimed at them though eyes averted at certain times, and sometimes they asked advice on what shirt to wear or how gross their jeans looked (“Because who the fuck washes jeans?”). Mark evengot to admire the Omega’s legs while he decided on shorts and Ray snuck heated glances at the Alpha’s bare chest as the man took his first long drinks of coffee.

  


At night there came a point where they couldn’t play another game or do another chore and they would have to just fall in bed - but once their backs hit the mattress there was a limbo of being sleepy and falling asleep and that’s when they called each other. Sometimes on the phone, most most of the time they would prop their tablets or phones up on their bellies and just talk about whatever had gone on in their day.

  


Ray bitched about the guys and Mark laughed at their antics, confessing in hushed whispers that he wished he was there, admitting it was kind of lonely on the day-to-day.

  


“Being crammed in an office with five other dudes is not fun.”  


“It sounds like fun to me.”

  


“Only because you guys would end up getting knot-crushes on each other. All the homo, bro.”

  


“Hey, that sounds like a party to me.”

  


When Michael found out he started teasing Ray about his “Skype dates with Marki-poo”. Him and Gavin laughed about it, high fived when they made a particularly clever pun, but the other Lad didn’t mind. He was curious at first but then he asked Geoff about it alone.

  


“Is it weird?” Ray asked bluntly once he caught the Pack Alpha in the office alone. “What me and Mark are doing - it’s just friendship stuff, isn’t it?”  


“Is it?” Geoff countered easily, inked fingers warming on his coffee mug. “I don’t care if you guys have the big gay love for each other but you can’t tell me this doesn’t look like some kind of long distance courting?”

  


His brows knitted up in confusion. “Uh, no?”  


“Uh, _shut up_ ,” Geoff snarked. “You guys are super gross and in love and if you’re denying then you’re just being a stubborn asshole.”

 

His jaw dropped open and the Alpha actually giggled at him. “Mark and I aren’t like that.”

  
“Whatever helps you sleep at night, buddy.” Geoff shrugged and leaned back further in his seat. “Jack thinks it’s really cute. I personally think that look you get on your face when he texts you is disgustingly sweet. I don’t know if it’ll get worse or better once you finally hook up.”

  


The Omega sputtered loudly and it made Geoff grin. “Dude!”  


“ _Dude_ ,” Geoff parroted in a whiny crackle. “Don’t you have a guide to make?”

  


o0o

 

Geoff’s words stuck to Ray’s ribs. He didn’t stop his calls with Mark but suddenly he found more depth to them. Mark’s deep laugh and the timbre of his voice followed the Omega into his dreams, having him so close yet so far warping his perception until he felt like he was right there. Mark made him smile without trying, made him laugh, and after he ended their calls there always seemed to be a warm weight in his chest that kept him going through the day or lulled him to sleep when he was tired.

  


It was Gavin who gave him the idea that had forced his hand. The Brit had been dead drunk at noon when he’d come into the office with Geoff and his favorite past time while intoxicated was bugging the only one in the room who was guaranteed to be sober (the Omega didn’t dare mess with Ryan though the Gent didn’t ever drink either.) Ray’s headphones had been knocked off in his friend’s eager headlock.

  


“How’s Marki-poo?” The words sounded wrong in a slurred accent and the younger Omega frowned. “You lovey pigeons overcoming all those long distance relationship hurdles? There’s apps for that, you know.”

  


“Dude, get off me, you reek.”

  


Ray had laughed it off and shoved him away at the time but like Geoff words, that statement stuck. It was a generic, dumb joke but he got curious. He did some internet searching and almost immediately stumbled upon an app called “Couple”. He read a review and decided on a whim that _yes_ \- this app was perfect. It was fun and would stay on his phone and it’d be a small space for the two of them.

  


Ray felt nauseous and excited and happy and he was pretty sure he was going to throw up before lunch but he didn’t really care.

  


o0o

  


_**Ray-senpai** _   
_So there’s this app for two people_

  


_**Markidork** _

_Is it a game? :D_

  


_**Ray-senpai** _   
_It’s like, for couples I guess? But you can draw pictures and have your own private chat_

_with pics and dumb emoticons and stuff_

  


_**Markidork** _

_Is it a game? :D_

  


There was a long pause and Ray felt a cold sweat breaking out across his skin, fingers quick on the keys.

  


_**Ray-senpai** _   
_It’s stupid it’s just this thing I found and downloaded_

  


Another full minutes went by and Ray clenched his fists and smacked his head onto the table, eyes clenched shut. _Stupid, dumb, dumby, dumb, stupid, fuck._

  


_**Markidork** _   
_I’ve got my phone primed up - what’s it called??_

  


Ray gaped at the single line of text for way too long before he closed his mouth and typed out a single word.

  


_**Ray-senpai** _   
        “ _Couple”_

  


o0o0o0o

  


Ray wasn’t sure when Michael got a hold of his phone but he was glad he had it locked when he did.

  


**Michael Jones** _@AH_Michael_

Looks like love is in the air! _@RayNarvaezJr_ and _@markiplier_ are on _@CoupleApp_ \- can’t see the messages, but it looks fuckin steamy: MarkiRay?

  


Ray glared at his feed for a good five minutes, a scowl growing on his face as people retweeted and favorited the comment like crazy. They thought it was “cute” but there were assholes getting grossed out by a prospect that wasn’t even happening. His phone made a charming chime and he slowly dug it out of his pocket, eyes still fixed on the screen. When he managed to glance down at the screen his ears got hot.

  


_Thinking of you..._  

  


o0o

  


The app was surprisingly really cute. They drew little things at one another, mostly game symbols done by sloppy fingers. Ray took an insane number of ugly pictures and they were an endless stream of amusement. With the convenient app, more small videos were sent to the Alpha longer than snapchat so he truly felt like he was there.

  


Ray noticed quickly that at least twice a day, Mark sent him the little “thinking of you” icon with the cloud. This whole app was for couples and that button was supposed to be a casual thing for partners to touch when they wanted to remind the other that they were on their mind. It was cutesy and silly but those three words made his gut clench in a good way.

  


That same gut-clench had driven him here to this moment. Ray was hunched over his phone with his lunch growing cold in front of him, at his desk while the others had gone out to eat. He’d gotten an idea from one of the tabs. It let you draw a picture _with_ the other person in the app and a stupid  thought had clogged up his mind. He opened up the app and clicked on the “draw together” icon. He stared at the blank screen for a while, chewing on his lower lip before he dragged his thumb along it in a bright red line to make half a heart. He shaded the inside with a scribble of black just to make it less dumb.

  


_Waiting for Mark to join you in a live sketching..._

  


Ray waited all of ten seconds before he tossed his phone on the desk and smacked his mouse to clear his screensaver. He quickly brought up his newest guide and shoved his headphones on. He pointedly turned up the volume and didn’t look at the screen, ignoring the dumb choice he’d just made and forcing himself to slice out the boring bits of his guide. His teeth grit and his lips purse but eventually he caved and looked. The screen was lit and there was a new heavy swatch of color there. His heart jumped up in his throat and he looked away so quickly you would think it stung.

  


It was dumb. He was being a big fucking stupid girl over it. Just because he was an Omega didn’t mean he had to be a mushy sap. Mark had probably drawn out something goofy. It was forward and weird and just _too much_ . It was enough that Mark had accepted the “Couple” app idea, but if he pushed it then-  


Then what? Then Mark would find out... _what_ , exactly? What was he so scared of everyone finding out or accusing him of? The guys already teased him so much about how close he and Mark were getting but what did _close_ mean? Was he embarrassed about being teased about his liking-dudes thing or was it because it was Mark and those warm-friendship feelings were starting to churn up into more?

  


Ray snatched up his phone and glared down at it, eyes too hazy from frustration at first to concentrate. But when they did it was to a great relief. Mark had drawn out the second part of the heart but with a black outline and a yellow scribble inside, deliberate white spots dotted inside. A grin split his face and the sheer bubble of joy that welled up in his throat made it feel like he’d never be able to stop smiling again. The quick shift between such extreme emotions made him a little more than breathless but he didn’t care.

  


Ray shook himself free of the daze and quickly tapped out a message. _Dude that is the ugliest heart ever._

  


The response was quick.

  


**Mark** : _Don’t you laugh at it!_

  


o0o

  


Mark tried his best to set up charities for hospitals as often as he could, especially Children’s in Cincinnati. He rarely got to go home but that didn’t mean he couldn’t hold a fundraiser online. He put out a call to other YouTubers and announced a co-op charity event with proceeds going to local hospitals and ten percent straight to Children’s in his hometown. He gave them a month to get decide and started up polls and scouring Reddit and comments for game ideas that people would donate for. He cooked up prizes and made an open schedule to fill in with anyone who emailed him back.

  


And then he got the surprise Skype message of the year.

  


**Ray-senpai**

_Radio silence for the next twenty four hours. Why??? I’m coming to stream with you,_

_moterhfucker, be there a week early to chill - break out the good silverware_

  


Mark absolutely did _not_ squeal but he’d certainly admit o flailing hard enough to fall backwards and out of his chair and breaking the support arch.

  


o0o

  


Mark bought all new sheets and cleaned up every last piece of trash in his entire apartment, Alpha instincts flaring to make a good nest for the Omega. He stocked up the fridge with fresh food to try his hand at cooking for Ray and even got a throw blanket in case the younger got cold on the couch. (Certainly not because he was expecting sleepy cuddles watching Netflix or anything, surely not, _that_ would be silly.) He did all his piled laundry and sprayed Febreeze everywhere, though he drew the line at lighting a candle because Febreeze smelled amazing and that was enough.

  


On the Monday before the week-long charity event, he got a cryptic text that made him worry a little. _Landed sick b there n 30._

  


Mark wasn’t exactly sure what that meant but he anxiously waited in front of the door, pacing a little as he watched his phone like a hawk. What did “sick” mean exactly? How bad was it? He couldn’t cook up any answers by himself so he waited. Thirty minute had never been so long - the time between that text and the faint knock on his door stretching into eternity. He yanked it open and stared helplessly at the mess in front of him.

  


Ray was blanched, tan skin washing out to leave dark bruises under his eyes. His lips were cracked, hair messy where it was sticking out of his beanie, Twitch hoodie zipped tight and arms crossed over himself like he wanted to collapse into a ball. His clothes were ruffled and the backpack slung over his shoulder look like it was going to take him down. Blood-shot eyes blinked slowly at him. “I’m so tired, dude.”

  


Mark’s Alpha instincts flared up hard and he rushed forward, an arm curling around Ray’s waist and taking his weight. The boy slumped into him with a whine and let himself be led to the bedroom. He hurried to get him on the bed and laid him out, a soothing rumble in his chest as he tried to make him comfortable. He took Ray’s beanie and unlaced his Converse, putting them aside, giving him a steady stream of encouragement that he was alright and everything would be okay.

  


Ray’s feet dragged across the carpet and his head rested on the man’s shoulder, relying on him to get him where he needed to be. The Omega’s mind was in a fog, had been ever since he left to get on the plane to LA. Ryan had tried his best to get him to stay, warning him with internet facts of exhaustion and dehydration. Just because he’d slept poorly for about a week and couldn't remember the last time he had a glass of water didn't mean he was a child to be coddled. Ryan trying to “baby” him had set off a stubborn streak that had left him worse for wear and absolutely miserable on the plane ride to LA. He hadn't slept at all and he'd barely had the energy to ask for a bottle of water let alone a gallon of it, unable to choke down the meal they'd served him. He felt empty, hollowed out, and so incredibly thirsty and achy.

  


But Mark's hands were cool on his skin and his voice was soothing so he couldn't complain. With his hair and feet free, and his hoodie being stripped, Ray began to relax for the first time in two weeks. His family had been having problems and his editing had piled up, his apartment was trashed, and the concern from his Alpha friends had only stressed him out more. The first chance he'd gotten to bail he'd taken it and he was glad it had been to stay with Mark.

  


Ray grabbed the nearest pillow and stuffed his face in it, breathing in cool puffs of dark chocolate and falling asleep in only a few heartbeats.

  


o0o

  


“What the hell's wrong with him? Didn't you guys see him before he left he looks like death warmed over,” Mark hissed over the phone, listening to Geoff's response. “Well, he should have tried harder, Ray is absolutely wrecked. He can't even stand up on his own.” He huffed when he heard Ryan chatting in the background. “ 'Exhaustion'? Listen, I may run myself into the ground, but I know when to stop sort of. He's dehydrated too!”

  


Mark chewed at his thumbnail nervously as he listened to Geoff's calm voice. “Well, he's not coming back until he's better, and that's the end of it. I'll call you.”

  


He hung up with a heavy sigh before stuffing the phone in his pocket. Ray had managed to avoid all of the AH Alphas, taking their concern for pity and isolating himself even more. From what Geoff said, the Lad did this a lot when he thought he was being coddled. Pulling away, not taking care of himself, losing himself in his games instead of seeing all the no-strings-attached support around him. Being a young Omega in a pack of Alphas (except Gavin) was hard and Mark didn’t blame him for lashing out, but every drop of Alpha blood in his body was sizzling with the need to keep this Omega in _his_ nest until he was safe again.

  


He grabbed his keys and jacket, tugging it on as he called to the Omega that he’d be back in half an hour. The store he knew would have everything was just down the street so he’d hoof it. He ticked off the list of useful things as he bolted out the door, double checking the lock before leaving.

  


o0o

  


Mark returned with a bag heavy with ingredients for chicken soup, a new water filter, twin ice packs, medicated lip balm, some over the counter pain meds, ---other items might come up-- and he set them all on the counter. He sent his mom a text to ask her to email her recipe for chicken noodle soup. He pulled a cold water bottle out of the fridge but made sure to fill the new filtered jug and put it in to chill.

  


Deciding there was no time to waste, he threw the chicken in the oven with some salt. No harm in getting it started, he couldn’t fuck it up too badly.

  


Back in the bedroom, Ray was where he left him only wrapped around a pillow. He hated to wake the Lad but his poor mouth needed attention and he needed water, and who knows what on his body was sore after that long flight. Mark took some supplies with him and walked in, sitting on the edge of the bed and looking the Omega over. His friend looked ruined - wan, small, a little shadowed but not anymore that couldn’t be fixed. Mark carefully laid a hand on his shoulder and squeezed, shaking him as carefully a he could. “Ray? I need you to wake up, just for a little while. We need to get you into something comfortable and I want you to drink this.”

  


The Omega whined but didn’t open his eyes. Mark rumbled and leaned down to nose at the boy’s hair. He needed a shower too, but only after he slept and ate something. Ray’ lashes twitched a few times before his eyes pried open. They looked dry, rough, and when they raised to him his heart ached at how confused they were. “Whas’ goin’ on?”

  


Mark sighed fondly and started to ease him up. “Sit up a little bit for me.”

  


Ray struggled by the Alpha managed to prop the Lad up against the headboard. He cracked open the water bottle and shook two pills into Ray’s hand, promising they were just Tylenol before he urged him to tip them back. “Sip.” The Omega obeyed and gratefully took small swallows as Mark gathered up some pajamas for him. A threadbare merch t-shirt and a pair of sweats that were probably too big.

  


Ray set the nearly empty water bottle aside and struggled with his hoodie, fingers slipping on the zipper. His limbs were heavy, weighted down with exhaustion, and he gave up with a groan. “Can you…?”

  


Mark nodded and he slumped in relief. He hated having to ask for help but he could barely string thoughts together and keep himself sitting up let alone change clothes. He trusted his friend and moved as best he could so his hoody could be shucked off along with his gross t-shirt. He only had a few blurry seconds to be self conscious before the fresh shirt was wiggled up his arms and tugged down to cover him back up. The same with his jean shorts - one quick drag and then overly soft sweats were pulled up his legs and settled at his hips. Mark’s hands were sure and warm when they brushed him but it there was no sensual drag, no bold touches, just a warm smile and careful fingers.

  


“Can you put this on?” Mark asked, pulling out a tube of Blistex. The Alpha gave him a once over before shaking his head. “Never mind. Come here and hold still.”

  


Ray sighed as the man’s fingers laced through his hair and cupped the back of his head, holding him in place with casual strength before popping off the cap of the chapstick. His eyes fell closed and he felt a gentle pressure along his sore lips. The last time he’d looked at them he’d cringed and he’d done his best not to bite at them, too determined to just _get here_ to think about stopping for water and chapstick. His mouth tingled pleasantly and he chittered, just a tiny sound, and Mark’s answering rumble made him smile.

  


“Drink the rest of that,” Mark urged, reluctantly letting go of the Lad to return the cap and put the stick on the nightstand. He took the mostly empty water bottle and put it in Ray’s hand, waiting patiently for him to finish it off. He took it back and laid a hand on the boy’s shoulder to ease him back down into the pillows. Ray’s heavy sigh of content warmed over his heart and he tugged a throw blanket closer to lay over the boy’s hips. “I’ll wake you up when the food’s ready.”

  


“I’m not hungry…”

  


“Too bad, you’re eating,” Mark chuckled, trying to keep the mood lighter. The quirk of the boy’s lips was worth the effort and gave him a little pat to the waist. “But get some rest for now, okay? If you need anything just call me, don’t try and get up or anything.”

  


Mark laid the Omega’s phone next to him, brushing his nose through dark hair before leaving him alone in the room to get things together.

  


Ray sunk into the heavy goop of exhaustion and was nearly dipped back into his fuzzy dreams when he felt something cool against his forehead. It was damp and felt so good against his skin. He cracked open his eyes only long enough to see Mark’s soft expression before he was lulled to sleep by the Alpha’s soothing rumble.  

  


o0o

  


It was evening when Ray was woken up again. Without his glasses the  Mark propped him up to sit behind him, letting the Omega rest against his chest as he put a mug between his hands. It was warm, salty broth with the tiniest chunks of vegetables and meat in it and the first swallow was pure heaven. The nap had returned some of his strength but the Alpha’s fingers rested just under the mug to help tilt it up, taking most of the weight.

  


“ ‘S good,” Ray slurred with a heated tongue.

  


“Thank Mamaplier,” Mark teased.

  


That got a little laugh out of the Omega. “She’s a saint.”

  


“She really is. You want some more?”

 

Suddenly hungry but knowing he didn’t want to push it, Ray nodded. “Maybe half?”

  


“Can do. Put some more Blistex on, okay?”

  


When Mark returned it was with half a mug with mostly chicken and when it was finished he went out to go get some more Tylenol and a cool cloth. “Still sleepy?”

  


With a full belly and heavy eyes, Ray nodded. He plopped back down and got the cloth again, sighing happily at the sensation. “Thanks.”

  


“You’re my friend, I’m not going to let you out of this bed until you’re better, okay?” Mark smiled and dipped down to run his nose through his hair. Ray took a big breath of dark chocolate and smiled back, eyes falling closed once again. This time sleep came more like a warm hug than a smothering blanket and he happily fell into it

  


o0o

  


Mark had never really taken care of anyone before but his Alpha side was purring at taking care  of his Omega friend. He woke Ray up twice more to feed him a mug of soup and drink some water and each time the Lad thanked him. Mark stayed up as late as he could stand before he went back into the bedroom and crept over to the bed. He changed into some comfortable clothes and sat on the side of the bed.

  


Ray woke up easily with the movement and sighed, looking leaps and bounds better than he had earlier today. He had a lot of his color back, even in the dark. “Get in here, dude.”

  


Mark scooted onto the middle of the bed and wiggled the main blanket out from beneath them both and covered them up. Ray hesitated and aborted a move to get closer but Mark extended an arm and he took the opportunity, rolling over to sprawl on the Alpha. Mark laughed and easily accepted him, curling an arm around him and rubbing between his shoulders. Ray nosed lightly at the man’s collar, a silent plea for comfort, and chittered when fingers slid into his hair and eased him up into the crook of his tan throat.

  


Ray mouthed weakly at the skin and his eyes softened as he was filled up with that rich scent. The subtle curls of mint stuck in his lungs and would’ve kicked up a purr if he hadn’t been so tired. His friend was pouring off such warmth and comfort - there was something more than we he did this with Michael or Geoff. He wanted to lick the scent from Mark’s skin, to replace it with his own, lean up and slot their lips to see if there was more of that minty taste under his tongue.

  


Mark hummed and snuffled in his hair like a pup, making his heart flip-flop. “You smell so good, Ray.”

  


The statement made him gasp lightly against his friend’s throat and goosebumps cropped up under his lips.

  


“Cookies and cake, like a birthday,” Mark yawned, resting his chin in the nest of dark hair.

  


Ray’s fingers bunched up in the other’s shirt. “You like it?”

  


“ ‘S amazing,” Mark confessed with a dorky smile. “Wake me up if you need anything, okay?”

  


The shadows of the room hid his blush and he rested his cheek on the flat of his friend’s collar bone, every little breath only further branding _Mark_ across his senses. “Okay…”  

  


o0o

  


It took three days and two pots of homemade soup for Ray to recover. Now lucid, he admitted that he’d dropped the ball on taking care of himself. Drinking water, eating real food, getting more than four hours of sleep a night - he’d put himself through torture out of spite of the Alphas around him. It was definitely one of the dumber things he’d ever done and once he could get out of bed without getting dizzy he Skype called his little pack and apologized for giving them a scare. They’d all been worried sick and seeing their youngest Omega smiling and pink-cheeked put them all at ease. Jack tried to blame himself (being their only Beta and caretaker) but both Geoff and Ray assured him completely that he couldn’t have done anything.

  


“Jack, I _actually_ locked myself in my apartment and stopped answering my phone. Short of kidnapping, there was nothing you could have done. I’m fine. Check it out.”

  


Ray did a spin in the chair and got laugh out of the Beta and the air felt clear again.  

  


o0o

  


The charity week went by in a blur of guests, half a dozen YouTubers showing up with sleeping bags and snacks and ready to do some serious streaming. Bob and Wade made the trip and Ray was happy to meet them officially, the Beta guys welcoming him with belly laughs and big hugs. About just as many streamed with Mark and they made some amazing content. Ray did his part, hyped it up, raised some money - but mostly he lounged around in Mark’s bed and soaked up that chocolate smell until it clung to all his clothes. Being around a lot of people made him tight-chested. He could only put on that “Achievement Hunter” persona for so long before it started to wear him down. He cracked jokes and shook hands, paled around, went out to lunch - but once he could sneak away he retreated to the Alpha’s bedroom for some quiet time.

  


And every night Mark came back, lifting the blanket and asking if it was okay like for some reason Ray didn’t want to cuddle with his friend. He hated to call it “cuddling” but he wasn’t sure what else it was when he curled up at Mark’s side or let the Alpha bury his face in his shoulder and wrap around him like he was a plushie. The guys would’ve ribbed him to hell and back if they knew but it felt so good - he got lost in Mark’s touch, his whole being glazing over as the man scratched lightly through his hair or pet down his spine. They were the loving touches of an Alpha and he was pretty sure he wanted more of them, and _lower_.

  


But the two week mark hit and Ray knew he had to go back to Austin no matter how much the elegant apartment felt like home. He felt welcomed and safe here but it wasn’t where he belonged, no really. Mark was there, and that felt like _so much_ , but it wasn’t where his job and friends were. Getting his stuff packed up, Ray was half tempted to ask Mark to come with him, but one look at the man’s recording set up and he knew he couldn’t be that selfish. _He gave you a whole week of attention, knock off the clingy act._

  


Ray doubled checked but after about an hour of piddling around the apartment he realized there wasn’t anything left to pack. He doubled checked the important items while Mark stood nervously in the hall by the door but they were all safely in his carry-on. He’d eaten, gone to the bathroom, checked all his email, called his dad, and double checked his ticket and take off time - he couldn’t even pretend he had anything left to do but say goodbye.

  


“This was so much fun,” Ray stated lamely, bag already hefted over his shoulder. “We should do this more often? Like, not even the charity stuff, we should hook up and stream. If Minecraft didn’t suck so much dick and alcohol wasn’t absolute fucking poison, I’d offer to do things with you and the guys. You three had me crying. Drunkiplier is my favorite.”

  


“Sorry, we weren’t supposed to get _that_ drunk,” Mark apologized quickly, palm scrubbing over the back of his neck.

  


“No, seriously, it was funny as fuck. Don’t ever change.”

  


“Ten-out-of-ten?” Mark teased.

  


“Of course.”

  


“You can come back whenever,” Mark blurted out a little too loudly before quieting down. “I’m, uh, happy to have you. It’s nice having someone here.” His lips pursed for a moment. “It’s nice having _you_ here.”

  


“Fucking sap,” Ray snorted despite the way his heart stuttered behind his rib cage. “Bro hug it out, come here.”

  


He expected a good squeeze and a shoulder pat but Mark wasn’t having it. He swept the Omega up into a bear hug and Ray laughed breathlessly, bag sliding off his shoulder from the impact. He grabbed at his friend and pressed his cheek to thick, dark hair. He melted into the embrace and let his hands curl up in the Alpha’s shirt one last time. He would be thinking of this the entire plane ride home. He’d come here in pieces and he felt so perfectly stitched back together.

  


“Maybe having an Alpha take care of me isn’t so bad,” Ray mumbled. He could tell Mark was smiling from the twitch against his cheek and heard him inhale to say something (probably cheeky), so the Lad pulled back and pressed a kiss to his stubbled cheek. It was just supposed to be a peck, so quick it was forgotten, but one his lips touched him it was like he didn’t want to pull away. Their eyes fell closed and the contact left trails of goosebumps along their forearms, a spark of _something_ flickering between them.

  


Ray jerked back after a few too-long moments and forced a smile past his confusion. “Thanks, man, for everything.”

  


“No problem,” Mark breathed, red creeping along the shell of his ears.

  


“I gotta’ go, the car is probably outside flipping shit,” Ray rushed as he snatched back up his bag and started toward the door. “I’ll text you when I land.”

  


“Call me later?” Mark asked with a pathetic lilt in his voice, cringing as he realized just how it sounded.

  


Ray flashed him a reassuring smile and it only made the ghost of their hug flare up, reminding him just how perfectly the Omega fit in the circle of his arms. “Of course.”

  


They stared at one another, words still at the tips of their tongues, but Ray disappeared through the door and whatever moment that had been swelling between them vanished.

  


o0o

  


Later that night, Mark came out fresh from the shower and headed over to where his laptop was set up at his desk. He scrubbed his hair with a fresh towel until it was poofy, then patted down the rest of him. A pair of pants got tugged on over his hips just as the Skype chime went off. He plopped down in his chair and hit accept.

  


_Bing._ Mark frowned down at his phone and tapped at the screen. It was a text from Ray. _Heading home now._

  


“Then…?”

  


Five faces popped up on his screen and he jumped at all the firm looks he was drilled with. It looked like Ray’s desk but Jack was sitting there, three tight-lipped Alphas around him and one curious Omega. “Uh, hey guys.”

  


“Ray told us all about your trip,” Geoff grunted. “So what’s up? You courting him?”

  


“We’re just-”

  


“You guys slept together, didn’t you?” Michael demanded. “He reeks of you and he said he was in your bed for a week straight.”

  


“He was sick, I-”

  


“I tried for a week to get him to drink water and sleep like a human being but he tries to bite my face off.” Ryan’s frown was sharp and he looked mildly jealous. “How did you get him to listen?”

  


Mark pursed his lips. “I treated like a human being instead of hounding him like he was my proxy-Omega. I dropped him in bed and put some soup and water in him. That’s all. He could’ve left at any time. What did you guys do? Corner him?” Their concerned looks made him sigh. “Well, that’s your problem. Don’t treat him like an Omega. He’s my friend, guys, I wasn’t going to let him just collapse by himself.”

  


There was a long moment before Gavin cleared his throat. “So you’re his boyfriend now or…?”

  


Mark felt his cheeks start to burn. “He’s not. We’re just friends.”

  


“Whatever, gaylords,” Geoff snorted with a smile. “If you two wanna’ suck each other’s dicks, just don’t keep him for two weeks. We got shit to do, okay? You just come down here and record and take care of him next time.”

  


Mark tried to think of a witty response but he blurted out the first thing he could think of. “Sure.”

  


There was an obnoxiously loud chorus of belly laughs, even from Jack. Mark smothered his own laugh behind his hand and quickly hung up, too afraid they’d get him to say even more embarrassing shit. He got up and stretched before padding over to the bed, falling onto it with a graceless flop that puffed up a great billow of vanilla.

  


Mark inhaled the heady scent with a moan and buried his face in the blanket, fingers clenching tight in the fabric. His cock stirred and he ground his hip against the bed in one smooth roll. His eyes popped open and he quickly rolled over on his back to stare up at the ceiling, brows knit over a confused gaze.

  


He wasn’t courting Ray...was he?

  
  


 


End file.
